I Blame Jessi
by LEDlorien7
Summary: An innocent game of Apples to Apples led to this fanfic when my friend won the "Lewd and Lascivious" green card with "rope burns". I couldn't stop thinking about it, I'm ashamed to say, and this story came from that. Involves lesbians and bondage


**I Blame Jessi (for this fanfic) **

**A/N: I edited this, so now it's better (I hope). **

"Tara?" I hear Willow's voice out of the darkness behind my head. We're lying in our bed, both turned the same direction. One of her arms is wrapped around my belly and I can feel the warmth of her body pressed against my back. I don't answer her query, hoping that she'll think I'm asleep.

"Tara?" I wait again. I'm way too tired tonight for any "bed magic".

"I know you're awake," she says.

_Witches, _I sigh internally.

"It's not magic, silly; it's psychology. Your heart rate and breathing are irregular."

_Which is worse: the fact that she's a Wiccan or the fact that she took psych 101?_ I think dryly.

"Sweetie?" She tries again.

"Nnnn" I groan. Whatever this is, I'm not making it easy.

"There's this spell I've been wanting to try with you…" My eyes open at the word "spell". Luckily, she can't see them, and I hope my body didn't react and clue her in on my weakening resolve.

"But if you're too tired…" I can hear the grin in her voice. She knows I can't resist a little witchcraft. She's got my interest, but that doesn't mean I'm going to show it.

"I have a test tomorrow, Will. I need to sleep."

"But you always sleep better after."

"How do you know?" She's right, of course. I wake up feeling more rested after the nights we do "bed magic" than after the nights we don't.

"Because I like to lie awake and look at you all night." Her voice is so matter-of-fact. My breath catches.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're gorgeous."

I melt with pleasure, grinning to myself and savoring the warmth. My cheeks are flushing a bright red, and I'm glad she can't see it. I'll never understand why someone as perfect and beautiful as her would want someone as plain and ugly as me. Every time she says something like that to me, I almost believe it. The bed bounces and squeaks as I roll towards her. With my hand on her back, I pull us close enough to each other for me to kiss her. She wriggles herself into me and burrows her head into the soft pillow of my breast.

I love that she's small enough to fit right into me, so I can just envelope her with me. She is the goodness inside me, the treasure I contain. She is a butterfly and I am her cocoon. The best part is that she doesn't leave the cocoon as a beautiful butterfly only once in her lifetime. She bursts from me every morning, full of grace and majesty and loveliness. She brings light and color to the world so that everyone can marvel at nature's perfection. People watch her, in awe, admiration, respect, and desire. Each night, she returns to the comfort of my embrace, wrapping herself in her Tara-cocoon. At the back of my mind, I am afraid and at the same time expect that one day she won't come back to me. Maybe she'll meet another beautiful butterfly out there. But until then I am ever so grateful for the chance to be her blanket, her nest, her cocoon.

"Tara?"

I let out a huff. "What?" I pretend to be annoyed.

"The spell?"

_Darn, she remembered! I guess I'm not going to get a full night's sleep tonight. This had better be worth it. _"Okay, we can try it."

"Oh, goodie!" she sounds giddy, like a kid with a new toy.

She utters a word that crackles with power, power that surrounds me and pulls my arms and legs out wide. The power recedes and I'm lying spread eagled in the middle of the double bed, with Willow sitting between my knees. We stay in those positions for a moment. Then I try to sit up so I can see what spell she did. That's when I realize I can't move because my hands and feet are tied to the bed frame.

Blind terror courses through my body. I pull my arms and legs in until it feels like they are all going to pop out of the sockets. I panic, kicking and flailing as much as I can. Flopping like a fish, I strain and struggle to free myself, or sit up, or move at all. Rational thought kicks in during a moments rest, and I remember a freeing spell. Just as I open my mouth, a hand clamps over it. Immediately I start to struggle again.

"Shhh. Shh. Tara, baby, it's just me. Relax, Tara honey."

Her whispers soothe me, and I feel my body sinking into the mattress as relief loosens my muscles.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wanted to try this out and surprise you. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Willow, I'm down with the whole 'Us trying new things' idea, but I'm not so sure about this one." I can't see her face, and I strain my neck forward, trying to catch her expression.

"Give it a chance Tara. It might be fun." As she says that, she trails her fingers up my bare leg from my ankle to my thigh, which tingles expectantly. She traces a lazy half circle around my belly button, and then strokes down my other leg. A prolonged shiver goes through my body, tightening my muscles in excitement. Goosebumps pop up all over me.

Taking pleasure in my reaction, she does it one more time. My eyes are closed in ecstasy while her fingers play all over my body. They touch me everywhere except where I most want them to be. Lightly, they wander around my thighs and explore my abdomen. On my breasts, she draws spirals that circle in to my nipples and make them harden at her touch. Then she spirals to the edge of my breasts again.

I arch my back to her, hardly feeling the ropes that bite into my wrists and ankles. "Willow…" I moan, "Willow, you're killing me! Please!"

"Hush, Dawn will hear." I can see her self-satisfied smile, "Anyway, sometimes the anticipation of something is better than the thing itself."

Easy for her to say, she's not the one who has to wait. I clamp my mouth shut as hard as I can. She smiles again and lowers herself to my heaving body. Gently, she kisses me, and her lips on mine make everything all right. Then she crawls upwards to where my hands are clenched in fists against the bed-frame. I gaze at the curved ceiling of her stomach above me while she kisses the knuckles of both my hands. She carefully uncurls my fingers and kisses my open palms. She kisses my wrists above and below the ropes that bind me; kisses my elbows, my fleshy biceps, and my shoulders.

Willow lavishes my entire body with attention, tickling and caressing me with soft red hair while her lips work their magic on my sternum, breasts, ribs, stomach, thighs, knees, and toes. Shivers clatter up and down my goosebumped body, yet below my skin, heat builds like lava rising from the earth's core.

She takes her time, knowing that I can't do anything to make her hurry up. My skin, now damp with sweat, tingles and buzzes electrically. I'm grateful to the ropes: somehow they—or the position they hold me in—have heightened my senses so that everything Willow does to me is sexier and more exciting.

Finally—_finally_—she moves her head to where the skin is as tight as a drum and the flesh throbs with pulsing desire. Eagerly, she laps at me: she is a kitten and I am her bowl of milk. My back arches sharply, my whole body strains at the ropes, thrusting my hips up at her. She goes deeper and harder, and now I am the shore and she is the ocean at high tide, during a storm.

Urgency builds, and I buck and thrust. The sharp pains that lance down my arms and legs add to the frenzy, the excitement, and to the beautiful feeling of total surrender. This is the part I like best. The part where all of me—everything I am—becomes hers. My mind, my heart, my body, my pleasure, and my pain, they all belong to her.

I hit the climax, and after a few moments she is finished with me. Panting and gasping, I watch as her face rises into my field of vision. She grins smugly, and then lets herself collapse on top of me. Unable to move my arms and legs, I nuzzle her cheek so she knows I love her.

"Now let me do you." I say.

"How?" She frowns cutely, trying to imagine a solution.

"Kneel above my head."

Her face lights up and she gets into position above me. Reaching up with my head, I taste her. Mmmm, just like strawberries.

Her gasps and moans and pleasure sounds are all I can hear until she clamps her thighs over my ears. Her hands claw at my arms until they too, find the bed frame and clutch it desperately.

After I finish, she lies on top of me and holds me tight. This time, she is my blanket—more for comfort than warmth, like a child's security blanket. She curls up on my tightly stretched frame. We remain like that until her weight—though slight—pulls on the ropes so they are more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Willow?" I whisper

"Hm?" She sounds sleepy, and I feel bad disturbing her and ruining the moment.

"The ropes. They're getting a little tight…"

"Oh!" She rolls off of me and sits up. With a quick incantation she releases me from my bonds. I embrace her, pulling her down on top of me again, and we sink into the mattress together. After a while, I notice that my wrists feel funny. The feeling intensifies, and I sit up and rub them in confused pain. She sits up too.

"Mmm? Tara? What's wrong?" she sounds groggy.

I don't answer, rubbing my wrists with my jaw clenched. She senses my movement though, and takes my hand. Her fingers lightly trace the deep impressions left by the ropes on my wrists, and it seems to wake her up.

"Maybe I should have gone a little easier on you," she admits sheepishly, trying to sound light and failing to disguise the worry in her voice.

"No, it was good." I reassure her. My argument deflates quickly when she continues to stroke my wrists and I hiss sharply in pain.

Willow murmurs a spell and a sickly-looking light appears, hovering just above my hands. "Oh, baby, you're hurt." She says, wincing at the bright red rope burns on my wrists. The light also illuminates the scratches she left on my arms and my raw ankles before it flickers and dies. She caresses my wrists and ankles where the rope burned them. "That light just drained my powers. I'm so sorry, but I don't have enough in me to do even a small healing spell." She is apologetic, but unsurprised. Neither of us can ever do any magic after a night of "bed magic"—we discovered that months ago.

"It's ok." I say, and then flinch when she tries to assess the burns by feel.

"I'm sure we have some burn ointment in the medicine cabinet. Hold on a minute." She gets up and leaves me sitting with my knees drawn in to my chest, cradling my wrists in the space between. In an instant she returns from the bathroom with a tube of cream. Squirting some onto her fingertips, she gently holds my hand in hers and rubs the ointment into my wrist.

As she rubs my burned wrists and ankles with the soothing ointment, I gaze in wonder at this girl who can love me so fiercely and passionately one moment, and care for me with such kindness and tenderness the next. This Willow who wants me from the hair on my head to the toes on my feet, who laughs at my jokes, who protects me from harm, and who always finds me when I'm lost.

I can feel tears trickling down my face, and despite my efforts, I can't prevent a few sniffles and deep heaving breaths from escaping. Willow hears me, and strokes my cheek with a finger. I can imagine the concern in her eyes, hidden by the darkness.

"Tara? What's wrong baby?"

I pull her close to me and hold her tight. "Never leave me." I whisper into her hair.

She gives me that special, Willow smile again and fluidly sinks down onto the pillows, dragging me down with her. We lie, facing each other, close enough to kiss if we stretch and far enough to breathe and whisper without blowing into each other's faces. We do both before we finally settle down to sleep. She combs her fingers languidly through my hair, lulling me into my dreams.

"Willow?" I whisper, suddenly remembering my test tomorrow, "What is my professor going to say when he sees the scratches and rope burns tomorrow?"

She giggles. "He'll ask if you got kidnapped."

I chuckle at her answer. "What should I tell him?"

"The truth."

"The truth?"

"Yup. That you got kidnapped by your kitten, but it's ok now because your girlfriend saved you."

I smile and stroke her silky hair. "You always do."


End file.
